Mother of Ultra
Mother of Ultra (ウルトラの母 Urutora no Haha) is one of the most important members of the Space Garrison, as she is mostly a medic, the wife of Father of Ultra and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Mother of Ultra is the chief of the Land of Light's Silver Cross Corps — the Space Garrison's medical division. She is a powerful healer, but also regularly drops advice and combat assistance for her son and husband when necessary. History NOTE: This only details about events in the RPVerse Debut: Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Mother of Ultra first appeared when TripGoji and Sevengar appeared to the Land of Light to be healed/repaired. Mother of Ultra found them arriving and out cold near the entrance and took them in, healing TripGoji as he was asleep. When TripGoji woke up, he asked what was going, to which Mother of Ultra explained to him that she healed him and that he was in a safer place now. As soon as Father of Ultra entered the room, TripGoji then explained his story to Mother of Ultra and Father of Ultra; Mother of Ultra warned him to be more careful as well. Soon TripGoji had to leave and he thanked them for their help, Mother of Ultra especially. Abilities & Techniques * Mother Beam: A recovery beam from her right arm with the energy of the Mother Blue. She usually shouts "Mother Beam" before using it. * Mother Shower: A shower of energy which revives the dead. *'Mother Destruction Beam': A powerful beam from her right arm. Used in conjunction with Taro's Storium Ray to destroy Live King. Can destroy monsters in one shot. *'Power Beam': A beam from both of her hands. *'Silver Cross Beam': A recovery beam from her both hands. *'Relive Beam': A beam which revives the dead. *'Flight:' Mother of Ultra can fly at Mach 10. *'Ultra Signs': Like other Ultras, Mother of Ultra can create an Ultra Sign. *'Mother Punch': A fast punch used against Ultraman Belial. *'Mother Kick': A variation of very powerful kick techniques, used against Belial. These include a roundhouse kick and a high kick. Trivia * In the first episode, her suit is actually the Ultraman suit with breasts and hair added. This is because her actual suit was not finished yet, and is the reason for her freakish first appearance. * Mother of Ultra was originally used by Oxyonthewolf, then temporarily Lord Vehk and now currently Gallibon the Destroyer. * Mother of Ultra is one of Gallibon the Destroyer's favorite Ultras. * Mother of Ultra's real name is Marie. * Mother of Ultra was previously mentioned in RP by Sevengar a few times, most notably in the TripGoji and Sevengar Go To Mars RP, where Sevengar shouted out upon in shock; Sweet Mother of Ultra!!. Ironically, he and TripGoji would later go to Mother of Ultra for medication in a later RP. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Ultras Category:Married Category:Aliens Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Leaders Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Earth Defender Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)